You're My Hero
by cronball57
Summary: Donna is depressed and Eric plans to make her feel better by telling her a story of when they were children. Eric and Donna romance.


**Donna is depressed and Eric plans to make her feel better by telling her a story of when they were children.**

**This story was inspired by something I once read in a fic here. There was a brief mention of Eric and Donna as children watching TV and that image just stuck with me. I am sorry I don't recall the story but thanks to whoever it was for inspiring this fic. Once again many thanks to Lady Emily for edit help YOU ROCK!**

**The Story starts around middle of season 2 and flashes back to Eric and Donna around age 5**

**I hope the transitions are not to hard to follow.**

**I own nothing of that '70s show**

**You're My Hero...**

**1977 Donna's backyard**

Eric walked up to Donna's back door...

He hadn't seen her all day and he was hoping to spend some time with her. Donna had been a little down lately because of her parents' constant fighting, and Eric wanted to see if he could cheer her up. He had a plan and hoped it would work.

He walked up to the kitchen door and took a deep breath "_Well here goes nothing"_ He thought

He walked into the Pinciotti house and found Donna sitting at the breakfast table, sipping a coke and reading a school book.

"Hey gorgeous! How ya doing?" Eric tried to sound upbeat, but he could see that Donna was still feeling sad.

Donna smiled weakly at her boyfriend. "I'm okay I guess. Just doing some homework." She flipped the pages listlessly.

Eric was determined to make his girlfriend feel better. It was time to put his plan into action. He kissed Donna gently and sat down at the table. "Hey, you know what's on TV tonight?" he asked.

"Not really." said Donna distantly.

"Only your favorite movie of all time! The Wizard of Oz!" Eric tried to sound excited.

Donna didn't seem enthusiastic. "That old film? Eric, that's for kids. I haven't watched it in years."

Eric wasn't giving up so easily. "What? Oh c'mon Donna, you love that movie! Remember how we used to wrap up in a blanket and watch it in the basement and our moms would find us asleep afterwards?"

Donna looked thoughtful. "Yeah. I remember." She smiled at the memory of she and Eric cuddled up in the blanket.

Eric knew he was getting through to her now. "And you looked forward to watching it whenever it was on?"

"Yeah, I used to, I guess..." Donna sounded uncertain.

"Oh, you did!" Eric said excitedly. "In fact there was one time you really loved it. Even though you didn't get to see all of it..." he was trying to get her interested in this story.

It was working. The redhead looked up with a little more interest and said, "Really? And when was that I wonder?" Donna tried to sound indifferent but Eric could tell he had piqued her curious nature.

"Okay Donna. Here is the story of how you missed The Wizard of Oz..." Eric arched his eyebrow and tried to sound heroic. "And how I saved the day!" He was enjoying himself now and this made Donna laugh a little. Only Eric could make her laugh when she was sad.

Eric started his story. "It was 12 years ago, and you and I were getting ready to watch your favorite film together like always. You had your hair in braids like Dorothy's and my mom had just brought us hot cocoa and cookies..."

**1965 Eric's basement...**

**Little Donna and Eric are cuddled up in a blanket on the sofa in front of a small B&W TV. They look to be about 5yrs old.**

_Eric's mother came downstairs with a tray of cocoa and cookies and set it down on the table. _

"_Okay kids! Here are your snacks and drinks!" Kitty loved it when she could fuss over the kids._

"_Thank you Mrs. Forman." said Donna, very politely. _

"_Thanks Mom." said Eric._

"_Oh you kids are so darn cute!" Kitty leaned down and kissed both of them on the head and went back upstairs. Eric and Donna looked at each other and rolled their eyes and laughed._

"_Your mom is really nice but kind of goofy!" teased Donna._

"_No she isn't! Take that back!" Eric pretended to be offened._

"_Make me string bean!" challenged Donna. They started wrestling on the couch and, as always, Donna ended up pinning Eric. _

"_Get off, you bully!" yelled Eric._

"_Say pretty please with sugar on top..." teased Donna._

"_No way!" _

_Just then the show started. Eric and Donna jumped up and wrapped up in the blanket._

"_All right!" said Donna. "Dorothy is on!"_

_The show went on for a while and during commercials Donna would beat Eric at wrestling. Then they would go back to watching the movie. _

_Donna's favorite part was coming up. When Dorothy sang "Somewhere over the Rainbow." Eric didn't like that part; he thought it was sissy and preferred the parts with the Tin Man and Scarecrow. But he didn't complain because it made Donna happy and Eric liked when she was happy._

**1977 Donna's kitchen...**

"That's a nice memory Eric, but we did that all the time. Not just the Wizard but tons of films." Donna seemed to be drifting again, but was still mildly curious.

"Ahh..." replied Eric. "But then something different happened. Something that would upset my little Donna and make her very sad!"

"Oh really?" Donna didn't seem convinced but her interest grew.

"Yes, really." said Eric dramatically. "'Cause just then the unthinkable happened." Eric paused for dramatic effect... "The TV suddenly went blank!"

Donna arched her eyebrow. Now she was really curious. "Go on." she said, with a slight grin.

**1965 Eric's basement...**

_Dorothy is about to sing and Donna is watching the TV intently_

"_Bo-ring!" said Eric._

"_Hush or I'll bop you good, Eric!" warned Donna, without taking her eyes off the TV._

_Suddenly the movie went off and nothing but static was on the screen._

"_What's wrong?" cried Donna. _

"_I don't know!" answered Eric. He got up and ran to the stairs. "MOM!... The TV is off!" yelled Eric up the stairs._

"_I know Sweetie. It's off up here too. The station must be out." Kitty called back downstairs. "You kids want more cocoa and cookies?"_

"_Okay!" Eric turned back to Donna. "Well I guess that's it..." He stopped talking and was stunned by what he saw. Poor little Donna was crying her eyes out. She sat on the couch, looking at the broken TV and sobbing uncontrollably._

"_Dorothy..." Donna said through sobs. She looked at Eric. "Eric, make it come back!" she said frantically._

_But Eric didn't know what to do. He was so upset seeing Donna crying that he rushed to the TV and started changing channels and smacking the TV. Desperately, he tried everything he could think of to get the movie back._

"_C'mon, you stupid TV!" he yelled._

_Donna was still crying. "Please Eric, make it come back!" she pleaded. _

"_Don't cry, Donna, don't cry. I'll fix it, I promise!" But Eric's attempts were futile. The screen stubbornly remained nothing but static..._

**1977 Donna's kitchen...**

"Remember?" asked Eric.

Donna sat staring at the table. "I remember..." she said.

"But do you remember what happened next?" asked Eric quietly.

"No... Not clearly." she answered.

Eric continued. "There you were, brokenhearted and crying your eyes out, and there I was, freaked because you were so upset and sad and I couldn't do _anything_ to help..." Eric said sadly. "But I was determined to make you happy... So you know what I did?"

Donna's eyes were wide with curiosity. "No." she said, transfixed. "What did you do?"

Eric smiled. "I did the only thing I could do..."

**1965 Eric's basement**

_Donna was still crying and Eric was desperate to help her._

"_Eric, do something..." Little Donna pleaded._

_Suddenly Eric closed his eyes and started to sing in a high pitched voice._

"_Somewhere over the rainbow  
Way up high  
There's a land that I heard of  
Once in a lullaby" _

_Eric couldn't believe he even remembered any of the lyrics to that dumb song. _Oh god, this is gonna be bad. She is gonna laugh her ass off at me_, thought Eric to himself. Maybe he could shock Donna with what a dumbass he was. Better she should make fun of him than be so sad..._

"_Some day I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
Away above the chimney tops  
That's where you'll find me"_

_Eric thought he was gonna puke from embarrassment. He opened his eyes and looked over at Donna. She had stopped crying and was staring at him with an odd look on her face. She rubbed her sleeve across her eyes and sniffled a little._

_Eric kept singing._

"_Somewhere over the rainbow  
Bluebirds fly  
Birds fly over the rainbow  
Why then, oh why can't I?"_

_  
Eric opened his eyes again and looked at Donna. He expected her to be laughing her head off at him. But he was surprised by what he saw... She wasn't crying anymore. She was staring at him lovingly with her beautiful wide green eyes and a huge smile on her face. Eric loved that smile. She nodded for Eric to keep singing. Eric flushed a little and closed his eyes again and went on singing._

"_If happy little bluebirds fly  
Beyond the rainbow  
Why, oh why can't I?"_

_Eric finished the song. Little Donna rushed over to Eric and hugged him tightly._

"_Oh, thank you Eric... that was wonderful!" she said. _

_Still hugging him, she added softly... "You're my hero." She kissed him on the cheek and Eric thought he was gonna bust with happiness._

_Donna went back to the couch and got in the blanket and motioned for Eric to get in also. Eric curled up with Donna in the blanket and he felt very happy and content. He had a huge grin on his face and thought he must look like a dork._

_But if Donna thought so she didn't show it by the way she looked at him and smiled back._

_Suddenly the TV came on and the movie was back. _

"_Look, Donna! The movie is back!"_

_But Donna was just looking at Eric and didn't seem to care about the movie anymore. "Eric?" _

"_Yeah?"_

"_Please sing it again... Please?" _

_Eric smiled, a little embarrassed. "Okay. But don't tell anyone, Promise?"_

"_I promise." Donna smiled. They cuddled in the blanket and Eric started to sing._

_Under the blanket Donna reached over and held her heroes hand._

**1977 Donna's kitchen..**

Eric was getting a coke out of the fridge. "And that my sweet Donna, is how I , Eric Forman, saved the day!" He laughed and turned back and saw Donna staring at him with moist eyes. "Donna?" He hadn't wanted to upset her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

Donna looked up at him with her beautiful wide green eyes and she smiled that gorgeous smile Eric loved so much. She got up from the table and threw her arms around Eric and hugged him tightly. "I love you so much." she said .

Eric hugged her back just as tightly and grinned. It seemed his plan had worked after all. "I love you too Donna... I just want you to be happy."

Donna smiled and looked into her boyfriend's eyes. "I'm always happy when I'm with you, Eric. Always."

They kissed and sat back down at the table holding hands.

"So what time does the movie start?" asked Donna, wiping her eyes.

Eric replied. "Seven pm on the nose. You gonna come over and watch it? Hyde is away for the night and I bet Mom would make us cocoa and cookies..."

Donna laughed. "It's a date." she said.

"Cool" said Eric. "Oh and remember to put your hair in the Dorothy pigtails okay?"

Shut up you dillhole!" Donna laughed and slapped his arm. She seemed to be genuinely happy.

Nothing could ruin this now.

Just then the door opened and Donna's parents came in. As usual, they were fighting.

_Damn it,_ thought Eric. _They are gonna wreck everything!_

"Just shut up, Bob!" Midge yelled.

"Don't tell me to shut up! This is my house!" Bob yelled back.

"Donna, tell your father he is an ass!"

Donna jumped up and ran out of the kitchen towards her room. Eric got up and gave her parents a stern look, then followed her upstairs. He knocked, then entered Donna's room and saw her curled up on her bed crying.

"Donna?" he said . "Are you okay?"

Donna didn't answer. Without looking at him she held out her hand to Eric.

Eric lay down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. He held her and listened to her quietly cry for a few moments.

Suddenly an idea occured to him and he started to sing gently to her.

"Somewhere over the rainbow  
Way up high  
There's a land that I heard of  
Once in a lullaby..."

Donna stopped crying and smiled. She pulled Eric's arms tighter around her. Eric nuzzled her hair and kissed her neck.

Donna turned around and looked into Eric's eyes. "Eric..." sighed Donna happily. The two young lovers kissed passionately for several moments.

"You want me to sing some more?" Eric asked but hoped she would say no.

"Uh no thats okay" Said Donna teasingly

"Fine!" Replied Eric with mock hurt.

They both laughed and held each other.

Eric pulled back and said, "So, you want to head over to my place?"

"Not just yet..." answered Donna. She wrapped her legs around Eric's. "How about taking me over the rainbow one time first?" she smiled at him.

"Yes, yes..." said Eric. "But can I call you Dorothy?"

Donna poked him in the belly. "Shut up!" she laughed, then added, "Well maybe just once."

They both laughed happily.

"Eric"

"Yeah?"

Donna hugged him and whispered, "You're still my hero."

Eric smiled and touched his forehead to hers. "And I always will be, Donna. I promise."

**1965 Eric's basement...**

The movie is over and little Eric and Donna have fallen asleep and are cuddled up in the blanket. Kitty and Midge came down stairs so Midge could take Donna home.

"Oh! Look at how sweet they are." smiled Kitty, looking at the two children.

"Yes," agreed Midge. "They are adorable!" She leaned down and picked up the sleeping Donna gently.

Donna stirred in her sleep. "Eric..." she said with a slight frown, her eyes still closed.

Little Eric reached out his hand, feeling for Donna. Still half asleep and frowning he said, "Donna?"

Midge held Donna in her arms and the little redhead pouted sadly but didn't wake up.

Kitty smiled at Midge and said, "Why don't we get a cup of coffee and let them sleep a little longer?"

Midge smiled. "That's a great idea, Kitty."

She lay Donna back on the couch next to Eric and wrapped the blanket back around them. Donna instantly cuddled back up to Eric and both of them smiled in their sleep.

The two moms went back upstairs, and Kitty said, "You know, maybe we ought to start making the wedding plans now and save time!" Both the women laughed.

Back downstairs on the couch Donna and Eric lay in the blanket and held each other.

Donna said softly in her sleep. "My hero..."

**The End**

**A/N I hope you guys liked it. Please review:)**


End file.
